Missing Heart
by xXUtaXx
Summary: A story about war, loosing your loved ones and more... please r&r! :3
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

Some rustling.

….her head felt fuzzy, as if she had slept for a long time. Heavy limbs that ached from misuse, but what ached even more was the hole in her chest where her heart should be. She wondered what had happened but was unable to make up any coherent thoughts.

Her mind was blank.

What had happened? The war? How was she still alive? What about… But then her normally over thinking mind just pushed it all away from her, trying _not_ to think about it.

A bad feeling spread through her body, it felt like ice ran through her veins, paralyzing her.

Something was wrong, she just knew it the way that she felt empty, the way that she was supposed to feel something but did not. Not knowing frightened her to the core. She was someone who always tried to know all the facts, gaining confidence from analyzing and planning ahead. But her head seemed void, having buried all information into the deepest recesses of her mind.

Not standing to not know what was going on around her she opened her eyes for the first time since waking.

First was a blinding light and she instantly closed her eyes again, moaning lowly through her dried and cracked lips. Blinking she slowly tried again. She lay on a bed in an unfamiliar room, white walls all around her and a window half-opened to the left. The breeze that wafted through the room dried the perspiration on her skin. She felt sick. She must have lain here for quite some time, there where flowers on her bedside table. The absence of any beeping noises from an ECG or any other muggle hospital devices told her that she was probably in St. Mungos since she knew she wasn't in the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

The question was; how and why she got here. The last she remembered was her fighting Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Voldemort had started a big attack, killing students and Order members alike. She knew that they had lost many, but she did not remember whom exactly. Was Harry still alive? He must be otherwise she would have been dead or rotting in some underground Death Eater dungeon.

Did that mean Voldemort was dead? She wasn't sure, there were so many holes in her memories, she felt like she was missing an important fact.

That's when it shot her. Draco.

One word and she felt like her world was crumbling.

Where was Draco? He wasn't there. She knew he was fighting with her in the Hogwarts battle. When did she see him the last time? He should be here by her side. If not that could only mean he was…. Hermione moaned out of pain already feeling tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Where was he? She felt like something ripped her insides apart, she remembered, she saw him fall. Between all the people fighting and spells whizzing by her ears she couldn't get to him. Where was he? She tried to remember if the spell that him was an Avada. Was it a green jet of light? A blue? Where was Draco? But if he wasn't here it could only mean one thing.

Draco was dead.

_**A/N:**_ _That she thinks Draco is dead doesn't mean he is. I know there isn't much info in this chapter but it's more like a teaser. Let me know if I should continue this ….or not. I'm even happy about a short: "I hate/love it"!_ ; )


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Hey there, there have been __some__ clicks but not __many__reviews… so I posted the next chapter, please review, point out any spelling mistakes or what you think about my writing style! Otherwise I won't get better! On the other hand, some of this chapter will be in Harry's POV, if there is any confusion of where his starts and ends just ask me._

'thoughts'  
>"talking"<p>

Disclaimer: Nothing of the HP universe belongs to me….. though I wish at least some did!

Days had passed. Hermione was in some kind of stupor, people entered and left her room; sometimes a nurse or a healer would check on her vitals and ask her questions. She never answered. She didn't even listen to their enquiries; they were just like some annoying buzzing in the back of her ear.  
>Inside her head everything was frozen, the only thing that went through her mind was a repeating 'This can't be true.' She didn't eat. She didn't drink anything. She just couldn't bring herself to be concerned, only slightly bothered by the IV in her left arm.<p>

That was how Harry found her.  
>He froze for a second, the first time seeing her since she woke up. He had been there several times while she was in still in coma, and although he felt happy to have her awake he couldn't help noticing that she looked even worse than before. There were no longer any scrapes or cuts on her face, the swellings had ebbed away and the bruises faded.<br>Still she looked in no way healthy, dark rings and bags under her once chocolate coloured but now dull brown eyes. Her skin pasty and pale, rivaling Voldemorts complexion, she was thin, no not just thin but skinny nearly rawboned. It made him nearly sick himself just looking at her. Where was the never-giving-up-Hermione he knew? She looked like she had given up herself.

As he slowly approached she didn't move, didn't even blink. "Hermione?" he croaked, as if something was stuck. He cleared his throat and tried again in a louder voice "Hermione?" But she didn't respond and he slowly but surely became honestly concerned.  
>He stepped next to her bed and reached out for her hand. She didn't move as he touched her and took her icy cold hand in his. His heartbeat slowed down again, he knew in his uncannily way that what she now needed was silent support. So he just sat there and held her hand, trying to transfer his warmth and encouragement to her.<br>He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but after –what seemed like a few hours- a nurse came in and told him to let the patient have some rest. He looked up at her through his round glasses and stood. Looking back down to Hermione he gently laid her hand back down and whispered nearly inaudibly "I'll be back Mione."

Shutting the door behind him, he looked at the nurse. "Is the healer in charge nearby?" he asked. "I'd like to talk to him." The nurse blushed and fiddled with a board in her hand "Eh, yes… yes of course Mr. Potter! I will be getting him for you…. Did I mention that you are a very caring friend? And so handsome and popular… and…." At Harrys annoyed look she stopped her bad attempt at ingratiating and hurried off. He wondered how someone could still think about that stuff in such dire times as these. They were fighting a bloody war! People fought and died every day, or were suffering from all the losses on their side… Harry looked at the door to Hermiones room. And some didn't even do that, they were hurt too much to even show the pain on the outside.  
>Footsteps approached and he turned to see a young worn looking healer coming his way. He had pepper brown hair and moustache, as he looked at Harry he gave him a forced smile. "You must be Mr. Potter. My name is Greyshawn I am the healer of Miss Granger." Harry looked him up and down, a trait he couldn't get rid of since life had taught them the real meaning of constant vigilance. "Yes I am healer Greyshawn," he took the outstretched hand and shook it "I am concerned about her health."<br>The healer stepped closer, the look in his eyes told Harry that he wouldn't have any good news for him. "I understand your concerns Mr. Potter, but there is not much we can do right now. The problem is her mental stability, she has cut herself off from the rest of the world and refuses to look after her bodily needs. She is unresponsive, so we would like to have a mental healer have a go at her but they a rare at these bad times. Still we do anything we can."  
>Harry got frustrated, "It's not enough!" He clenched his fist, he wasn't angry at the healer per se, but at his inability to do anything to help her. He felt in charge, and if he didn't right things it would be his fault. "There must be something we can do…"<br>Healer Greyshawn looked sadly at him, "There is nothing that we can do right now. Just wait and hope she will come back to us." He flipped open a black folder in his hand, inside lay Hermiones medical report.


End file.
